


El cant del cigne

by mrspadfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Temporada 5, season 5
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadfoot/pseuds/mrspadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: la història està situada després del final de la 5ª temporada, SPOILERS SI NO HI HEU ARRIBAT, és una forma diferent de com van anar les coses de com ho han fet a la sèrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cant del cigne

**Author's Note:**

> Aquesta és una fic que vaig escriure quan vaig acabar la quinta temporada i abans de començar la sexta perque`em trobava en un moment de shock i depressió bastant gran i em va eixir açò, espere que vos agrade!
> 
> Disclaimer: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby i tots els personatges de la sèrie Supernatural que apareixen no em pertanyen, Supernatural pertany a la CW Network.

Va pujar a l’Impala, va arrencar el motor… i se’n va anar. A poc a poc, veia pel retrovisor com la casa s’anava empetitint. Al cap d’una estona ja no quedava rastre del que havia anomenat casa durant aquells dos anys. Ho deixava tot enrere, tot pel que sempre havia lluitat en secret: una casa, una rutina, una família. Deixava enrere Lisa i Ben. No se sentia orgullós de fer-ho. No se sentia content de fer-ho. Simplement, havia de fer-ho. No podia continuar aquella vida, no podia continuar fent com si res no haguera passat, com si Sam no haguera saltat a dins d’aquell forat enduent-se Lucifer i Miquel pel camí. No podia oblidar el seu germà. Sabia que li havia fet una promesa, li havia promès que mai no buscaria la manera de fer que tornara, li havia promès que faria una vida normal amb Lisa i el nen, que faria el que sempre havia volgut: dinars familiars, partits de baseball i nits de televisió; una vida normal amb barbacoa i pastís de poma cada diumenge. I ho havia intentat, Déu sabia que ho havia intentat! Però no, no podia. No hi havia nit que no se n’anara a dormir pensant en Sam, en els últims moments que l’havia vist abans de saltar. En les últimes paraules que s’havien dit. En les abraçades. En la primera vegada que va fugir quan se suposava que l’havia de cuidar. En quan va anar a buscar-lo quan el pare havia desaparegut. En totes les vegades que havien discutit i totes les vegades que s’havien reconciliat.

Feia també dos anys que no veia ni a Bobby ni a Castiel. Cas suposava que havia tornat al Cel i que no hi hauria pensat mai més, en ell. Per què ho hauria d’haver fet? I Bobby… Bobby segur que hauria continuat amb la feina, ara que podia tornar a caminar. Ni tan sols havien parlat per telèfon. Després de tantes coses que havien viscut junts, eren família malgrat no compartir la sang, havia estat com un pare per a ell i en dos anys no havien sabut res l’un de l’altre. El primer que va fer va ser anar a visitar-lo. No havia canviat gens: els mateixos cabells, la mateixa barba, la mateixa gorra… i el mateix somriure d’alegria quan el va veure palplantat a la porta de sa casa. “Als meus braços, fill” digué mentre l’encerclava amb els seus i li donava una abraçada plena d’enyorança. Es van estar bona estona posant-se al dia i van buidar uns quants quintos de cervesa. Bobby li va explicar que efectivament havia continuat fent de caçador, havia enviat bastants dimonis a l’infern i també s’havia encarregat d’alguns vampirs que se li van creuar pel camí. No havia tornat a saber res de Crowley, que encara tenia la seua  ànima, ni de Castiel. Quan li va arribar el torn a Dean, poca cosa va tenir a dir: li va explicar com Lisa l’havia deixat tornar i havia fet vida de família i com, després de moltes voltes i molts dubtes, va decidir anar-se’n.

“Covard”

“Com…?”

“Eres un covard. No has estat capaç de mantenir la promesa que li vas fer a Sam i has reaparegut a la vida de Lisa i Ben per a decebre’ls i deixar-los sols. Eres un covard!”

“Però, Bobby, …”

“No em vingues amb Bobby a aquestes alçades de la vida! Què penses fer ara?” —preguntà secament.

“Trobar la manera de fer que Sam torne…”

“Bona sort amb això…”

La conversació no va donar per a més i  Dean va continuar el seu viatge. Una altra vegada a la carretera, la vida ambulant, la vida de caçador. Durant els anys següents es va dedicar a fer el que millor sabia fer mentre buscava alguna forma d’aconseguir que Sam tornara. Cada pista, per insignificant que fóra, la seguia. Durant el seu viatge no va tornar a perdre el contacte amb Bobby i fins i tot es va retrobar amb Castiel, que li va dir que abandonara aquesta estúpida missió, no hi havia forma possible de fer que el seu germà tornara.

“Dean, has de passar pàgina, si no hi deixes de pensar, mai no et podràs curar i aquestes ferides no són del tipus que un àngel puga curar”.

“No t’he demanat ajuda, Cas, ni tampoc no t’he demanat que vingueres”. 

Dean no es va donar mai per vençut i sempre va intentar tirar endavant, sempre fins… fins quan?, es va preguntar… Fins quan haguera pogut aguantar sense decaure…?

“Iaio?” —preguntà un nen d’uns nou anys que acabava d’entrar a l’habitació de l’ancià.

Era una habitació blanca molt pareguda a la de qualsevol altra residència. Tenia un llit, un armari i un escriptori amb una cadira situats sota la finestra. Tot era de color blanc, segons deien era bo per a relaxar-se. Ja feia dos anys i poc que Ben havia decidit de portar-lo a la residència, amb el segon fill en camí no es podia fer càrrec del seu “pare” que ara que estava sol pareixia que se li n’anava el cap més sovint. Lisa havia mort un any abans que el portaren a la residència.

“Iaio, en què pensaves?”

“Sammy… Pensava en la persona per qui Ben et va posar el nom…”

“L’oncle Sam? Amb qui perseguies monstres i dimonis i amb qui vas parar l’apocalipsi?”

“El mateix…”

“Dean, per favor, no li expliques aquestes històries al nen, que s’ho creu tot, després les explica als seus amics i les mares es queixen…”

Ben feia temps que havia oblidat tot el que li havia passat quan tenia l’edat del seu fill i creia que totes les històries que contava Dean eren mentides, històries inventades per un vell a qui se li n’anava l’olla. Havia posat Sam al seu fill després que Dean li insistira molt, se l’estimava molt, en Dean, com a un pare, i per això va decidir complaure’l.

“Però conta’m més coses, iaio Dean, de l’oncle Bobby i de l’Àngel Castiel, quan va ser l’última vegada que els vas veure?”

“L’última vegada? D’això fa molt de temps… Ja quasi no me’n recorde… Va ser el mateix dia que en Sammy va tancar Lucifer per sempre més. Ja ni recorde com era la cara d’en Bobby, me l’estimava com a un pare, saps? I Castiel… Cas era únic, la veritat… Els he trobat molt a faltar, a ells i a la vida de caçador…”

“I per què no vas fer res per posar-te en contacte amb ells? Per què vas deixar de perseguir monstres i dimonis? I l’oncle Sam? No el vas buscar? No vas intentar fer que tornara?”

“És molt complicat, Sammy… Tornar a parlar amb l’oncle Bobby seria massa dolorós, els records, les anècdotes, no era prou fort per a enfrontar-me a tot això i Castiel… segurament va tornar al Cel, encara que l’haguera buscat, no l’haguera trobat…”

“Però i la vida de caçador? Les aventures, l’Impala…”

“Havia fet una promesa i una part n’era que havia de fer una vida normal, amb Lisa i Ben… i l’Impala, bé, no era un cotxe familiar així que el vaig vendre per un de més pràctic”

“I l’oncle Sam?”

“L’oncle Sam em va fer prometre que mai no intentaria fer-lo tornar i és l’única promesa que li vaig fer i que mai no he trencat…”

“Sammy, què et pareix si vas un poc als jardins, l’avi Dean i el pare han de parlar”.

El nen se’n va anar i va deixar els dos adults a l’habitació. Dean era assegut a la cadira de l’escriptori, tenia cara de cansat i d’abatut. Ben era dempeus al costat de la porta i mirava el terra.

“Dean, he parlat amb la infermera… M’ha dit que continues amb els deliris de…”

“No són deliris, és la veritat, si Lisa fóra viva t’ho diria, ella ho va viure, però tu no te’n recordes”.

“Sí, bé, tant és, el que et volia dir és que el tumor no ha millorat, ja no s’hi pot fer res, no saben quant de temps et queda”.

“Ja he viscut prou, massa fins i tot”.

Ben va sospirar, ja feia temps que no podia tractar amb un vell rondinaire com aquell. Es va ficar la mà a la butxaca i en va traure un paquetet.

“T’he dut això, m’ho he trobat quan feia neteja a la casa, anem a vendre-la” va deixar el paquet damunt de l’escriptori i es va acomiadar amb un curt adéu.

Dean es va quedar mirant el paquet i el va obrir de forma un poc maldestra, els seus nervis ja no eren el que havien estat. A dins hi havia el soldadet de plom que Sam havia deixat encaixat a la porta de l’Impala feia molt de temps i les peces del Lego que ell mateixa havia ficat a dins del ventilador del seu estimat cotxe; també hi havia una foto d’ell i de Sam de menuts i l’amulet que Sam li havia regalat aquell Nadal. D’on l’havia tret? L’havia llençat a les escombraries feia molt de temps, seria possible que Cas hi haguera intervingut? Aquella nit, abans de gitar-se, Dean va col·locar les peces de Lego i el soldadet damunt la taula de forma que ho podia veure estant gitat al llit, es va penjar l’amulet al coll i va guardar la fotografia a sota del coixí i just abans de tancar els ulls, va dirigir la mirada cap al sostre i va dedicar els seus últims pensaments a donar les gràcies a Castiel per aquell acomiadament.

L’endemà una infermera va telefonar a Ben per a informar-lo que Dean havia mort aquella nit a causa del tumor cerebral; havia mort mentre dormia, no se n’havia adonat de res, una mort plàcida, com mai no va pensar que la tindria. 


End file.
